The Memories That Burn Me Rewrite
by ilovemyshu
Summary: look inside and it will tell you all that you need to know about my 2nd story im so exsited and bl no likie no read then
1. welcome to the rewrite

**This is a story from Hitoko-sama she has letting me rewrite the story that she was giving up and I am here to make sure that the story is to her liking all the credit to hitoko-sama I do not own Naruto sadly I won't go into the story yet I just want to tell you what the story that you are about to read is about. This is a sequel to Naruto has a family. This is a Naruto and Pain story so it will contain boy love loss and will also contain rape and if I feel in the mood M preg. So you have been warned. I do not want any haters at all got it get it good. Also Naruto has a family is not mine it is Hitoko-sama **


	2. the dream and the plan

**This is a story from Hitoko-sama she has letting me rewrite the story that she was giving up and I am here to make sure that the story is to her liking all the credit to hitoko-sama I do not own Naruto sadly I won't go into the story yet I just want to tell you what the story that you are about to read is about. This is a sequel to Naruto has a family. This is a Naruto and Pain story so it will contain boy love loss and will also contain rape and if I feel in the mood M preg. So you have been warned. I do not want any haters at all got it get it good. Also Naruto has a family is not mine it is Hitoko-sama **

**Chapter one **

**So this is my second story so here goes nothing**

Naruto's point of view

That night I had the same dream that I have been having ever since my uncle and lover Pain died. I dream every night that he was there with me but he's not it's just me and the other members of the new formed Akatskie.

"No no no no this is not true come back come back!"

Dang it. It was just another dream. I found myself waking up to my team mate and my best friend Sasuke.

"Dobe do you know what time it is?"

Then he saw that same expression that I had every night when I went to sleep.

"You had that dream again didn't you? It's going to be ok we will find Kaboto and we will make him give us the spell and resurrect Pain."

When he said it, it was like that he really could care less of what I want. I knew that Sasuke had a crush on me ever since that day that we kissed during our school days.

"Thanks Sasuke. I think that I want to go back to sleep. Good night."

I turned the lights out and went back to sleep. Having the same dream again and again. The next morning I got some news on how we are to find Kaboto. One of my best men were out there every night looking for clues to where he might be. This is it. I finally don't have to worry about that dream. I will have my lover back in my arms again. All I need now is the spell and a sacrifice. This time I will find Madara and this nightmare will finally end for me and the village in the hidden leaf.

When I got up the next morning I went to get some of my ramen to eat while I think of the next line of attack on Kaboto.

"So dobe what have you been thinking about this morning?"

"I have told you so many times to stop calling me that teme, and not yet I will come up with something you will be the first person who will know what I plan."

After all of that he left me alone so that I could

**"You know kid you really need to get a grip and forget about your plan. It will never work."**

_Yeah and how do you know that? I love him. He is the only one who loves me for me._

**"Guess what kit you are so wrong about that part."**

_What are you talking about?_

**"Wow! You are really stupid. That Sasuke kid has feelings for you as well kit."**

_Shut up you. Let me eat in peace already._

After that long short chat I got an idea in my head. At least I think its idea.

Then after breakfast I told everyone what I had in mind to help to find Kaboto.

"You mean that we really have to go back there to get the things and the help that we need?"

"Yes Sai we are going back to Konanhan and we are going to get the help of all of our old friends and old allies as well to find him."

_It won't be too long you will be in my arms again Pain you just wait for me please._

**Me: well there is chapter one and that was good **

**Naru: why do I have the feeling that something bad will happen to me in the end of this story?**

**Me: What are you talking about I love you too much to let anything bad happen to you **

**Sas: hey hands of my dobe**

**Naru: I am not yours teme **

**Sai: yeah right dickless**

**Naru runs after sai.**

**Sas: well that's the end of this chapter ilovemyshu does not own naruto or this plot review and read as well see you later **

also sorry that the chapter was short i really need ideas so if you have anything tell me and i am also taking request for storys from you all as well I love you my readers:)


	3. what is love to me

**Chapter two**

**Me: so here is the second chapter of my new story **

**Sai: hey shu have you seen dickless**

**Me: he has a name you know**

**Sai: yeah and it is dickless **

**Me: why don't you go and find him **

**Sai: yeah I should well then I'll see you later **

**Me: Yeah this is going to be a long day**

**Disclaimer naruto is no mine so me no get in trouble ok**

Sasuke's point of view

This is the day that I would never see. The man I love is going to the place that never treated him like a person. They only saw him as a monster he is no monster to me he is the man who gave me this new life. I love you, Naruto.

"Hey teme come on are you coming or what?"

"yeah I am on my way dobe."

"TEME!"

When he calls me that name it really turns me on. _Oh man I am already hard. I can't take it_ _more. I need to release really bad._

When I got to the bathroom I kept on thinking of my dobe in me and helping me with my problem. Just thinking about it it's still getting hard every time.

"Hey teme hurry up we need to leave."

"I am coming Naruto."

When I went down stairs everyone was just staring at me. I hate having to be the last person down which means something not all that bad. If you're the last person down then you have to sleep with Naruto and keep him safe from trouble. Yes this is going to be one hell of a trip home.

When it came really dark we set up camp near the village.

"Well let's get some sleep. We will be seeing the old hag when we get to the village."

When everyone got there sleeping gear together and went down to the lake to wash off. When it got late I got my stuff near Naruto to get him well fit in.

"You know teme you don't need to sleep with me I will be fine you need to stop worrying about me and get some sleep."

"You now that I can't do that at all you know. I have to be here for you. You never know when you will have those dreams again and I don't want to risk anything."

"I have had this feeling that you have never liked being near me that much at all."

_You have no idea what you mean to me Naruto. You're my whole world…_"I love you…"

Did I just say that out loud? Good thing he didn't hear it at all then I would be dead.

Well I really need to get to sleep so that we can get up early and meet the old hag. I wish he could just be happy with me and no one else.

_Why can't you be mine Naruto?_

ME: Well there is chapter two so what do you think

Sas: that was nothing that I would expect to happen

Naru: Why do I have the feeling that there was someone over me when I was asleep last night?

ME: you need to pay more attention my little naru-chan you will soon have a little fun with something.

Naru: Will it be where I get my lover Pain back?

Me: Nope we don't want to get to that part so soon my little teme.

Sas: Hey that my nickname you can't call him that

Sai: Yeah you need to say Dickless

Sas runs after sai

Me: Well thanks so much for reading till next time people


	4. making love to a dremer

**Chapter Three  
><strong>

**Me: So here is chapter three and we have sai again with me and naru chan as well  
><strong>

**Sai: look Shu chan i found dickless**

**Naru: I have a name you know  
><strong>

**Me: So are you ready for a big twist in the plot naruto **

**Naru: What are you going to do to me  
><strong>

**Sai: how should i know  
><strong>

**Me: Well im going to make you have sex but it will be someone who you would never exspect to top you.**

**Naru: Wait i am not uke **

**Sai: Sorry naru chan but she is right you are uke **

**Naru runs after sai **

**Me: Well i better go so here is chapter 3  
><strong>

**Disclaimer naruto is no mine so me no get in trouble ok**

Naruto's point of view

When i got up the next day i saw teme laying right next to me. It's that dream again**. **This time when i got up i felt a worm body over me

"Leave me alone Teme."

Then I could feel his cold hands all over my body. It feels really good. When he touches me it feels like Pein was with me again. I could feel his lips over my nipples. Oh dear god it feels so good. It feels like i am on fire. Oh god it feels so good. I could feel him placing love marks over my body.

**"**Naruto."

"Pain!"

It felt really good. I have never felt like this before. Then oh god his tough was so amazing. He liked my nipple like he was like a baby who needed milk. Soon he will get what he wants. Then he played with the other one with tough. Then went down to my dick. It was already dripping with pre-com. Then he but the whole thing in his mouth. Oh my god what an amazing toungh.

**"**Pain I...I think that i about to come ahhhhhhhhhhhhh."

**"**You can't come yet i have to get inside you first then make you beg for more and have it harder."

Then i felt his hard crotch push inside me. Dang he is big i can't handle it.

"Pain it hurts."

"it's ok Naruto I will make sure you feel so great after all of this is over."

Then i can feel him move inside of me and dame he feels so good and when i couldn't see he had found what my lover was looking for. When he kept pushing and pushing i felt like when i was about to come.

"Pppppppppp...PAIN!"

Then i came all over his nice lean body. then i could feel him come inside of me. It felt amazing. Then we all packed up and went to our old home. When we got inside we went to we got all the things we needed and we are of to find the one who gave me the best sex ever.

Me well the im sorry it took so long but i love u all and u need to review and i will come and make take u to the darkside of the force and we will make some hot and cookies

Sai Shu i missed u

Me i really don't care at all.


	5. Me and Naruto

Chapter four

Sasuke point of view

I have to say that was the best sex that i ever had. Even when my brother abused me when we where younger but Naruto was best by far.

I really want to tell him what i feel for him. It will never happen he is still in love with Pain.

Its not right. You are not suppose to with me and only me. With the love i have for you i could give you the whole world.

I could give you anything that your heart needs.

"Sasuke we need to get going we have less then a few days until the trail goes cold."

"Coming Naruto."

With all that was said and done we are back to the way we were i could never leave him alone. With the power he has i can restore my clan and make things better again.

He is all i need. In the months that fallowed that day, he hasn't had a nightmare. What the hell is wrong. It is a good thing as well.

My love is all right but every night i hear him through up.

"Naruto? Are you ok?"

"No and i don't know what's wrong with me and something is bolling inside of me. It hurts so much."

"You will not need to go through this alone. I am here for you and you need to just tell me when you are feeling this way so i can help. Your not alone Naruto. You have people who love you and are here for you."

"Thanks sasuke. i needed that. Your right too. I love you for always being for me."

When those words were said he kissed my check and went to sleep. I love you naruto.

With a lot of my dreams about being with naruto is going to come true maybe once he knows that he is pregnent with my child he would stop looking for pain and be with me forever.

He is my all. He is my whole world. He is my Naruto.

Well that is it. Dang it took me too long for that. i Have a glee coming along and it will rock your world. So read and reviews will always make me work a lot harder. i think that the thing with pain is a pain so i think i will change the paring and there will be more parings as well. I will see you soon. Stay Wicked


	6. what dose love go to do with it

Chapter five

Naruto's point of view

For some reason inside me I feel like i was never in love with pain. I am still going to get him back. He is my family. I would never leave my family.

**Hey brat i have some good news for you.**

_What is it this time?_

**Well you know how you have been sick and not feeling so great and need to stop every few minutes.**

_Yeah so tell me what's wrong._

**YOU ARE PREGNANT!.**

_I AM WHAT!_

**You are pregnant with Sasuke's child and he loves you and i know you love him.**

_Yeah that is true and he has always been there for me and what you said is true. I do love him. Do you know where he is?_

**Yeah he is with Sai wondering if you are going to be ok.**

_I need to go. I have to tell him what i feel about him and everything._

**Goo****d luck kid.**

with that i was running to Sasuke to tell him what I have learned. All i want is to be with him and give him something that he has always wanted

"Sasuke!"

"What is it dobe?"

"Well you know i have been sick lately and well. I have some good news to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I am pregnant with your child and I love you and i want to be with you. this whole thing is so that i could get my family back. I felt sick when i had sex with Pain and i want to get my family back and start a new one with you Sasuke."

"I love you too Naruto. And i am happy to start a family with you and my child."

"Thank you so much."

**See what did i tell you kid**

_Shut up i do not need your help _

**yes you do me and you need to stick together and we will never be apart.**

_**oh no you don't **_

**What are you doing in here Sasuke. **

_**Trying to get my husband back into our world then yours**_

_I will be there soon ok _

_**Fine **_

_well i have to go and thank you so much for what you have given me _

**no need to thank me. ok you need to thank me without me you wouldn't have him**

_yeah thanks again i need to go before sasuke try's and get into my mind again._

**I am done for this chapter and i want to have some ideas for some new stories and i need to know what you want from me ok. i love you all but you need to help me with this and i feed on reivews and readers and some ideas. I love you **_  
><em>


End file.
